Fortes têtes
by Kaigan
Summary: Akashi Seijirou les a piégé... Voilà qu'ils doivent se supporter les uns les autres... alors évidemment dans de telles situations on cherche un sujet commun... Et ça fini toujours par être le sexe opposé ! HirumaxMamori, HyugaxRiko, AominexMoimoi, ShikamaruxTemari
1. Chapter 1

**Hiruma** soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il avait chaud. Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud… Pourquoi diable est-il ici, dans ce sauna avec ces types là ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Il avait accepté l'invitation d'**Akashi Seijirou** pour cet onsen. On va dire que depuis qu'il le connait cet homme là le fascine. Pourtant les hommes qui le fascinent sont rarissimes, mais lui, il est particulier. Puis y avait cet autre là aussi, **Shikamaru Nara**, drôle de nom. Ce **Shikamaru** aussi était quelqu'un de spécial qui avait réussir à retenir son attention et à ne pas le lasser. Y avait aussi, ce jour-là, un certain **Aomine Daiki** qui, quelque part, lui rappelait **Agon**. Sincèrement mieux valait que ces deux-là ne se croisent pas ! Puis un autre joueur de basket, encore un, un dénommé **Hyuga Junpei.** Finalement **Akashi Seijirou** ne s'était pas manifesté et il ne savait plus trop comment il avait atteri dans le sauna avec les autres. Quant à la possible discussion qui avait lieu, elle ne pouvait parler que de ça… Surtout si vous prenez quatre jeunes hommes en pleine possession de leur moyen physique.

- C'est tout de même **Moimoi**-san la mieux roulée ! S'exclama **Aomine**.

- Maaa, j'ai rien à dire pour te contredire. Dit **Junpei** avec une teinte rose sur les joues.

- Moi non plus à ce que j'ai vu… souffla **Shikamaru** avec lui aussi une teinte plus chaude que d'ordinaire.

- Fuckin' Nabots, c'est pas ça le plus important ! Coupa **Hiruma** en se redressant.

- Ah bon ? Y a plus important qu'une paire de sein chez une femme ? Demanda **Aomine** avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Oh que oui. Soupira **Hiruma** tout en se demandant comment **Akashi Seijirou** pouvait respecter un homme comme lui.

**Hiruma** avait beau réfléchir si on sortait du cadre du basket cet homme était un idiot qui avait pour seul intérêt le tour de poitrine des femmes. Certes il évoluait tous les jours en présence d'une amie d'enfance dont la taille de bonnet était un F, il était concevable qu'il fantasme donc sur les belles poitrines, mais le reste des conversations était vraiment navrante. En plus c'était une brute épaisse qui rêvait de match de basket avec des adversaires fort. Décidément il avait trop de point commun avec cet autre abruti d'**Agon**…

- Toi le « quatre yeux ». Interpella **Hiruma** en désignant **Hyuga** d'un signe de tête. La fille qui t'intéresse est une vraie planche à pain, non ?

- Oh, j'ai un nom le « Punk ». Répondit **Hyuga** avec un air féroce.

- Tu cherches la bagarre « quatre yeux » ? Demanda **Hiruma** avec un rictus démoniaque. Tu n'es pas de taille.

- Qui n'est pas de taille, sale « Punk », un peu de respect… Grogna **Hyuga** ne pouvant pour une fois pas se plaindre d'un non-respect de la hiérarchie par l'âge.

- Alors, j'ai visé juste non. Tu es bien intéressé par ton coach. C'est quoi déjà son nom à la fille au bonnet B…

- **Riko, Aida Riko**. Répondit contre toute attente **Shikamaru**.

- Com… comment tu le sais ? Demanda **Hyuga** avec un air sur le visage oscillant entre terreur et surprise.

- C'est marqué sur son sac. J'ai juste eu à lire les noms quand on est arrivé. Répondit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avec un bâillement mal étouffé.

**Hiruma** était toujours surpris par ce jeune homme. A première vue il semblait fainéant et bon rien, mais quand on commençait à le côtoyer il se révélait doué d'une intelligence particulière. Il avait rencontre le jeune **Nara** via** Akashi. Seijirou** lui avait proposé de faire un match de shôji avec un autre adversaire que lui, sachant très bien que le jeune homme devait avoir un plan il avait comme même accepté. La partie avait été un véritable plaisir à disputer.

- En tout cas si on devait être attiré que par les grosses poitrines le monde serait peuplé de chirurgie esthétique. Dit **Hyuga** de but en blanc.

- Sauf que **Moimoi** n'a pas seulement un magnifique tour de poitrine, elle a aussi des hanches. Sourit **Aomine**.

- Les hanches… c'est simple d'en avoir. Il suffit de faire comme ma fuckin' manager : manger des choux à la crème à la pelle ! Rit monstrueusement **Hiruma** glaçant la salle.

- Des hanches… des seins… vous pensez décidément qu'à ça… Grinça **Shikamaru** en se détachant ses chevaux d'un geste ample.

- C'est sûr que tu as dû chercher quelque chose d'autre chez ta miss à l'éventail. Siffla **Hiruma**. **Temari**, n'est-ce pas.

- Ouaip. C'est bien ça. **Temari**. Répondit **Shikamaru** sans sourciller.

**Hiruma** était bluffé par son calme. Franchement que fallait-il faire pour ébranler cette montagne de flegme ? Il aurait payé cher pour avoir la réponse mais personne n'était semble-t-il en mesure d'exhausser son souhait.

- Quant à toi me fait pas rire. C'est impossible que ça soit les hanches aux choux à la crème qui t'aient fait fondre. Sourit malicieusement **Aomine**. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être tant intéresser par ça, sinon tu aurais posé tes yeux autrement sur **Moimoi**, un peu comme l'autre bigleux de Seirin.

- Le respect de ses aîné se perd complètement ! Put enfin s'exclamer **Hyuga** en fronçant densément les sourcils.

**Hiruma** sourit, finalement cette brute épaisse était peut-être moins stupide qu'en apparence. Il avait l'œil fin et un instinct de bête primitive qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous venus accompagnés à cet onsen : **Shikamaru** était arrivé avec une blonde du nom de **Temari**, **Hyuga** avec la planche à pain du nom de **Riko Aida**, **Aomine** avec la plantureuse **Satsuki Moimoi**, et lui avec sa Fuckin' Manager** Mamori Anezaki**. Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'un Nabot du nom d'**Akashi Seijirou** le lui avait demandé. Ce même nabot qui les avait plantés dans l'onsen de ses parents

- Être sensible aux charmes d'une belle femme n'est pas être infidèle, ou inférieur. C'est reconnaitre la beauté quand on la croise. Dit vaguement **Shikamaru**. Se priver de regarder autour de soi est une hérésie ! Les femmes aiment être regardées.

**Aomine** toisa le jeune homme. **Hiruma** put sentir de la tension d'un bout à l'autre du sauna. Il se redemanda une nouvelle fois qui avait eu l'idée de venir s'enfermer dans cette pièce. Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud.

- Tu aimes donc te rincer l'œil sur les autres femmes ? Demanda **Aomine** avec un sourire prédateur.

- Si j'en avais le loisir. Mais vois-tu mon amie et légèrement chronophage, elle me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Je n'en ai pas assez pour les autres. Sourit **Shikamaru** avant de verser de l'eau sur les pierres du poêle.

- J'en connais une autre qui me prends toute mon énergie. Soupira **Hyuga**.

- Et moi une qui me laisse aucun temps mort. Echappa **Himura**.

**Hyuga** et **Hiruma** échangèrent un regard. Les remarques qu'ils avaient fait leurs avaient échappées, aucun des deux ne souhaitant véritablement parler de sa relation actuelle avec la gente féminine. Cependant la situation sembla drôlement amuser le plus grand des deux basketteurs qui ne retint pas un petit rire triomphant.

- Alors comme ça **Aida-chan** te prend toute ton énergie. Dit nonchalamment **Aomine**.

- Tu la veux pour coach, _Aho-mine-kun*_ ? Demanda **Hyuga **avec férocité dans la voix et le regard

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleuté se contenta de l'ignorer et se tourna vers **Hiruma** qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Et **Mamori-chan** ne te laisse aucun temps mort ? Elle en a de l'énergie la petite. Railla le joueur de Touhou.

- Plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer. Souffla **Hiruma** avec sous entendu. Après tout ton amie d'enfance est aussi une grande pointure de l'endurance, pour te supporter depuis aussi longtemps et veiller sur toi.

- Ce n'est plus de l'endurance, ni de la persévérance à ce niveau là. C'est du miracle ! Renchérit **Hyuga** accompagné de **Shikamaru** qui se contentait de sourire.

- Bande d'imbécile. Pourquoi à votre avis je continue de me comporter ainsi… Grogna **Aomine**.

- Pour qu'elle continue à te suivre de partout. C'est finement joué. Concéda **Hiruma** en se levant.

**Hiruma** n'en pouvait plus, il avait chaud. Trop chaud. La tête lui tournait et il allait finir par dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir il fut arrêter par **Shikamaru** dont la main s'était abattu sur son épaule.

- Pas si vite **Youichi Hiruma**.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda le quaterback.

- On n'a pas fini. On est coincé ici jusqu'à la fin, sauf si tu abandonne. Expliqua **Shikamaru**.

- Alors j'abandonne. Dit **Hirmra** pour se débarrasser du sauna au plus vite.

- Tu abandonnes ? Répéta **Aomine** avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Tu es prêt à payer ton séjour ici, soit 100.000Yens ? Redemanda **Shikamaru** avec un air perplexe sur le visage.

**Hiruma** eut soudain un flash. Il se souvint enfin du pourquoi ils étaient là. **Akashi Seijirou** les avait tous les quatre invités à cet Onsen, où ils devaient venir accompagnés. Cependant **Akashi** leur avait lancé un défi, ils devaient rester 5 heures dans le sauna tous ensemble pour éviter de payer leur séjour. Il avait voulu faire demi-tour et rentrer avec **Mamori** mais **Aomine** l'avait cherché et il avait accepté ce pari stupide entrainant **Shikamaru**. Pour **Junpei** ce fut **Riko** qui l'entraina suite à un différent avec **Satsuki** et **Temari**.

Finalement **Hiruma** retourna s'asseoir, puis lança un coup d'œil au chronomètre : encore 2h33min. Il allait vraiment craqué !

*_Aho-mine : jeu de mot avec Aomine et « aho » qui signifie « idiot »_

* * *

Pour les présents :

_Youichi Hiruma : Eyeshield21_

_Shikamaru Nara : Naruto_

_Daiki Aomine : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Junpei Hyuga : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Akashi Seijirou : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Moimoi Satsuki : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Aida Riko : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Temari : Naruto _

_Mamori Anezaki : Eyeshield21_

_Agon : Eyeshield21_


	2. Chapter 2

**Riko** s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui recouvre les joues. Elle avait accepté de venir dans cet onsen et maintenant elle le regrettait amèrement. Quand en arrivant ils avaient tous compris qu'Akashi les avait piégé elle avait voulu rentrer mais **Temari** et **Satsuki** l'avait cherché et trouvé. Maintenant dans le bain elle se trouvait bien idiote.

Quand les filles s'étaient dévêtues pour rentrer dans l'eau les yeux de **Riko** avaient détouré les silhouettes devant elle avec jalousie et envie. Elle connaissait déjà **Moimoi** et ses voluptueuses courbes : un magnifique tour de poitrine 90F, une taille resserrée et des jolies hanches. Rien en trop, rien en manque. Mais ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas attendu ce sont : la peau dorée et jambes fuselées de **Temari**, la courbe des épaules et de hanches de **Mamori**. **Riko** se sentait telle une petite fille n'ayant toujours traversé la puberté, face à trois femmes au paroxisme de leur beauté.

**- Aida**-san, attention à ne pas couler. Piqua **Satsuki** avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Je me demande quelles sont les intentions **d'Akashi** **Seijirou**… Dit rêveusement **Mamori**.

- Tu penses qu'il complote quelque chose ? Demanda **Temari** en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Passes du temps avec un homme comme **Hiruma** et tu apprendras que les hommes comme eux ne font jamais rien au hasard. Soupira **Mamori**. D'ailleurs j'aurais dû me méfier de cette proposition…

- Tu veux dire que soudainement il te demande de l'accompagner seule pour un weekend en Onsen ? Demanda **Temari**.

- Exactement.

- J'avoue que son invitation laissa à désirer… grimaça la blonde. Cette tête d'ananas manque vraiment de délicatesse !

- Tu as eu le droit à quoi ? Demanda **Satsuki** avec un sourire cette fois-ci intéressé.

- « C'est relou, mais t'as rien de prévu le weekend prochain ? J'ai un ami qui veut absolument que tu viennes… C'est un type bizarre, mais à la fois captivant. Puis c'est un Onsen. Donc bon… Faut que tu viennes. » Imita **Temari** en mimant même les gestes de **Shikamaru**.

- Ahaha… Toi encore ça va. Rit **Mamori**.

- La déclaration d'Hiruma était pire ? S'enquit **Satsuki**.

- Evidemment. On parle du démon **Hiruma** **Youichi** ! S'exclama **Mamori** comme si c'était évident.

- Pardon, mais je côtoie **Aomine** tous les jours moi aussi. Répondit **Moimoi** avec fermeté. En terme de bête sauvage il est pas mal non plus.

- Pas faux, un véritable **Agon**…

**- Agon** ? Répéta **Satsuki**. Ah oui, l'ancien ami **d'Hiruma**, qui joue chez le Naga, c'est bien ça.

- Ton carnet de note me fait aussi peur que celui **d'Hiruma**… quoique non, c'est impossible. Sourit **Mamori**.

- Evidemment, je suis moins vile que lui ! Se défendit **Satsuki**. Mais revenons-en à sa déclaration.

- Tu perds pas le nord.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir. Dit soudain **Riko** que les filles avaient presque oublié.

- Bon, à 1 contre 3 je vais vous le dire. Soupira **Mamori** qui avait vu le regard de **Temari** lui aussi insistant.

**Mamori** se leva et se planta devant les autres filles. Son aura douce se fit soudainement démoniaque, son sourire doux rictus. Elle mima un beau fusil qu'elle braqua sur **Temari**, la plus proche d'elle.

- « Oh Fuckin' Manager, prends de quoi venir dans un Onsen, on part ! Et pas de « non ». Sinon je diffuse toutes les données compromettant que j'ai sur toi à l'université de ton choix ! Niark, nirak, niark ! »

**Mamori** termina en mimant des coups de fusil en l'air puis se laissa retomber dans l'eau. Les trois autres filles la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Aucune des filles n'osait reprendre la conversation jusqu'à ce que **Riko** se tourne vers **Moimoi**.

- Mais dis-moi, je suis surprise **qu'Aomine** soit venu… Même si l'idée de se rassemblement était **d'Akashi**. Si encore on parlait de **Murasakibara**… Mais **Aomine**…

- C'est pas lui qui a voulu venir. Sourit **Moimoi**. D'ailleurs **Seijirou** ne l'a pas contacté lui, mais directement moi.

**Riko** soupira, évidemment, si **Akashi** avait contacté directement **Satsuki** **Aomine** avait dû céder à la jeune femme. Il suffisait de savoir à quel point **Aomine** aimait les belles courbes et en particuliers les belles poitrines. Mais si **Akashi** avait invité **Satsuki** pourquoi cette dernière n'était pas venu avec **Kuroko** ?

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec **Tetsuya** ? Demanda la coach de Seirin. Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de lui.

**- Tetsuya** ? **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** ? Demanda **Mamori**.

- Oui, tu le connais ? s'enquit surprise **Riko**.

- J'en ai entendu parlé par **Hiruma**. Il dit **qu'Akashi** lui en a tellement parlé de ce joueur qu'il aimerait le rencontrer un jour.

- Et donc tu n'es pas venu avec ton petit-ami ? Reprit **Temari**.

- Ils sont pas ensemble. C'est le rêve de **Moimoi**, enfin ce qu'elle en dit. Répondit **Riko** à la place de **Satsuki**.

- Eh, la miss au bonnet B on t'a pas sonné. C'est parce que tu es la coach de l'équipe de **Tecchan**…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti avec **Aomine** ? Demanda avec un sourire noir **Riko**, contente de prendre l'avantage sur la plantureuse manager de Touhou.

- Parce que… parce que… **Aomine**-kun, je peux pas le laisser seul ! Comment peux-tu comprendre une relation d'amitié de plus de 15ans ? Tenta **Satsuki** en prenant une teinte rose les yeux lançant des éclairs à l'autre jeune femme du monde du basketball.

- On va s'arrêter là. S'interposa **Mamori** avec fermeté.

- Oui, profitons d'être là, aux frais des hommes. Sourit **Temari**.

- Et donc **Akashi** t'as demandé d'amener **Aomine**, non ? Demanda **Mamori** à **Satsuki** pour clore la discussion.

- Exactement. Répondit **Satsuki** en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. **Akashi** tenait absolument à ce que **Daiki** soit ici.

**Mamori** lui sourit, cela ressemblait bien au portrait **d'Akashi** **Seijirou** **qu'Hiruma** lui avait peint. Un jeune homme plein de confiance en lui, à l'esprit aiguisé ne laissant aucune échappatoire à ses adversaires. **Hiruma** en parlait avec une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

- Et toi **Aida**-san ? Demanda **Temari** à la coach qui continuait de fixer **Moimoi**. Pourquoi es-tu là avec ton copain ?

- Mon co-co-co-co… S'étrangla la jeune femme aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Tu sors bien avec **Hyuga** depuis la fin de la Winter Cup, non. Dit **Satsuki** avec un sourire. De toute manière s'était prévisible.

- Prévisible ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois **Riko**.

- Oui, bien que j'ai presqu'eu un doute… Je ne savais pas de qui **Junpei** ou **Teppei** avait tes faveurs. Mais par contre en ce qui concernait les garçons, je n'avais aucun doute. Ah, les hommes sont tellement prévisibles.

- Tente donc de prévoir ce que **Shikamaru** pense une fois. Railla **Temari**. Tu es très forte, mais je doute que qui que ce soit puisse cerner cette montagne de flegme.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air… passif ? Dit **Satsuki** en se remémorant la courte entrevue qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune **Nara**.

- Passif ? Apparence. Son cerveau est un merveilleux ordinateur. C'est juste qu'il a toujours la flemme de faire quoique ce soit. Parfois c'est pesant de devoir le tirer ou le pousser… mais bon. C'est son charme.

- Toi tu dois le pousser, moi le retenir ! Dit **Mamori** avec un frisson. Franchement **Hiruma** est parfois trop extrême. Il n'a seulement de la retenu que lors des matchs !

- J'ai le même… Lors des matchs il est on ne peut plus sérieux mais le reste du temps… je vous raconte pas les horreurs que j'ai pu trouver !

- Ah~ les hommes… soupirèrent en chœur les quatre jeunes filles.

- Les filles échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire.

**Mamori** fut la première à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se demandait comme même comment ça se passait pour les garçons. Il y avait dans le sauna, enfermés, quatre jeunes hommes dont les caractères étaient d'acier trempé et les langues affûtés comme des couteaux. La rencontre qui lui faisait le plus peur était celle entre **Hiruma** et **Aomine**. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle les pensait incompatibles, sans doute parce **qu'Aomine** ressemblait trop à **Agon**…

- Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demanda **Riko** la voyant songeuse.

- Aux garçons. Sourit **Mamori** avec un clin.

* * *

Pour les présents :

_Youichi Hiruma : Eyeshield21_

_Shikamaru Nara : Naruto_

_Daiki Aomine : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Junpei Hyuga : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Akashi Seijirou : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Moimoi Satsuki : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Aida Riko : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Temari : Naruto _

_Mamori Anezaki : Eyeshield21_

_Agon : Eyeshield21_

_Kuroko Tetsuya : Kuroko no Basuke_


End file.
